los dias de las escuelas
by yoko tetsuna-chan
Summary: los milagrosos nunca se llevaron mal (según esta historia) ya están apunto de graduarse y tomar su propia decisión para ir a su preparatoria, kuroko de igual manera pero... los milagrosos no están conformes.. -estas loco tetsuya, es obvio que necesitas una luz fuerte y todos saben que no hay nadie mas fuerte que nosotros, así que ¡elije!
1. lo siento de verdad

**LES PIDO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HITORIA, UNA MUY GRAN DISCULPA… EN EL CAPITULO DOS DE ESTA HISTORIA, COMETI UN ERROR Y ME EQUIVOQUE DE DOCUMENTO, PIDO DISCULPAS A QUIEN LO HAYA LEIDO Y DE INMEDIATO VOY A VOLVER A SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS PERO LOS CORRECTOS Y EN ORDEN… MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS DE VERDAD T.T**


	2. capitulo 1

Kuroko no basket

Teiko… ceremonia de clausura

-oi tetsu!- llamó aomine caminando en dirección a un chico pelo celeste que se encontraba recargado en la entrada de la escuela esperando

-buenas tardes aomine-kun- respondió cordialmente Kuroko tetsuya, el sexto hombre fantasma de Teiko

-buenas kurokochii, aominechii- llego un rubio corriendo a ellos

-hola kise-kun- respondió el peli celeste

-¿Qué quieres ahora kise?- fanfarroneó aomine

-que malo aominechii, claro que vine a saludar a mis dos preciados colegas

-que creen que hacen sin nosotros – llamo una voz infantil de murasakibara llegando con los tres

-hola murasakibara-kun- dijo Kuroko

-tetsuya, ryouta, daiki- llamo Akashi alado del peli morado

- hola Akashi-kun… oigan, a la próxima vez lleguen en grupo, tener que saludarlos uno por uno es cansado

-no te olvidaras de mi, Kuroko!- dijo shintarou

-hola midorima-kun- dijo Kuroko ya un poco fastidiado

-voy al punto tetsuya…-hablo Akashi -¿Qué escuela vas a ingresar?

-a seirin…- murmuró

-¿seirin? ¿no es la escuela que se creó el año pasado?- exclamó el rubio de kise

-bueno, supongo…

-oí tetsu! Creo que no es la escuela que te conviene… mereces un lugar mejor-dijo aomine

-pero…

-tetsuya! Según los registros el equipo de básquet es fuerte pero nada comparado con una escuela experta- regaño Akashi

-kuro-chin, ¿quieres unos dulces?, si vas a Yosen, te comprare unos

-no gracias murasakibara-kun, ya tomé mi decisión… lo siento- respondió el celeste dándose la vuelta para marcharse

-¡tetsuya! Ven a Rakuzan, o por lo menos a una escuela fuerte, todos sabemos que necesitas una luz y no hay luz más fuerte que la de unos prodigios que solo se encuentran en diez años… nosotros

-pero yo

-Kurokochii~ ven a kaijo conmigo

-No tetsu irá a touhou, yo soy su luz, es obvio que me acompañara, ¿no? Tetsu-interrumpió aomine

-es por eso que no son buenos, todos saben que mis tiros de tres son más fuertes que ustedes, es obvio quien es más fuerte- dijo midorima- y también es obvio que Kuroko no es tonto y elegirá a shutoku

-chicos, me alegra que quieran que vaya con ustedes pero… seirin es mi elección, quiero un ambiente nuevo… desde el último partido eh sentido que algo falta…

-¿Qué puede faltar? Seguimos siendo amigos, nos divertimos en los entrenamientos y partidos, siempre ganamos y vamos a celebrar ¿Qué puede faltar?-rezongó kise

-odio admitirlo pero kise tiene razón, ¿Qué faltaría?- dijo aomine

-una vez…- recordó Kuroko mirando hacia el cielo –en un partido los vi jugar, se veían geniales, mi corazón latió fuerte mente y sentí un deseo intenso de jugar… me gusta, la manera de jugar ahí

-no es justo, nosotros también somos buenos –reprocho ryouta

-nunca dije que no lo fueran… tomé mi decisión y espero que la respeten

-no seas idiota!- se quejaron todos

-lo siento- murmuró Kuroko antes de desaparecer …


	3. va a cambiar un poco

**Bueno, bueno, me esforcé en este cap y espero que sea de su agrado, le agrege un poco de comedia espero que les guste**

**Gracias a los que comentaron x/D soy feliz!**

**Así que sin mas preámbulos TA TA TA TAN TA TANNNN**

**En seirin…**

-oye! Kuroko! No te duermas- gritó Junpei Hyūga el capitán del equipo

-no estoy durmiendo, estoy concentrándome- respondió con su tono monótono el nombrado y acusado injustamente por dormir

-¡¿en la hora de la limpieza?! ¡Mocoso! –se volvió a quejar acercándose a Kuroko y sacudiendo le los cabellos –los jóvenes no pueden poner escusas tan absurdas a sus sempais ¡¿te quedo claro?!

-ya, ya Hyuga- lo calmó izuki tocándole el hombro –Kuroko limpió la mayor parte ayer cuando todos se fueron y Kuroko y yo nos quedamos, así que ya hizo su parte

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Kuroko se quedo?!- llegó Kagami sorprendido incluyéndose en la conversación

-así es Kagami-kun- irrumpió Riko –ya ves que ayer el entrenamiento fue muy duro y no se podían parar- dijo sonriente

-¡por quien fue la culpa!- dijeron al unisonó acusador

-ya ves que Kuroko-kun fue el único que dejé que no lo hiciera completo, la verdad te iba a mandar a ti Kagami a ayudar a izuki, pero Kuroko al ver que estabas muy cansado se ofreció y se quedó hasta muy tarde para cuando llegaran ustedes a limpiar no fuera tan monstruoso como la ultima vez

-Kuroko… arigatou- dijeron los compañeros alabando al celeste

-no fue para tanto- respondió sonrojándose ligeramente

-bueno, será mejor acabar pronto y poder ir a comer unas hamburguesas todos juntos más tarde, ¿Qué les parece? – sugirió Teppei llegando por atrás de Kuroko y colocándole una mano en la cabeza

-eso sería genial- los ojos de la sombra brillaron ante la idea –hace tiempo que no salimos todos juntos

-¡entonces está decidido!- animó Riko.

Acabando todo como habían acordado fueron a donde habían decidido, Kuroko compro una malteada de vainilla y todos los demás lo de su preferencia, la tarde fue espectacular, hace tanto tiempo que no se había divertido así, todos sus sempais bromeaban y charlaban divertidamente al igual que los demás… momentos como esos, hacían que la decisión de entrar a esa escuela valiera la pena…

Al parecer la última charla que tuvo la generación de los milagros antes de separarse había quedado en el olvido, pero ¿de verdad era así?

En medio de toda la reunión con sus compañeros Kuroko lo pensó

-"¿de verdad lo abran olvidado? Deberían ¿no? Es cosa del pasado… pero no recuerdo que alguna vez hayan olvidado algo que les parezca importante… no debó estar mal… ellos no son así… pero ¿qué es este sentimiento? ¿Culpa? ¿Deuda?..."

-Kuroko, ¿Qué estas pensando?- preguntó koganei interrumpiéndolo de sus pensamientos asiendo que todos lo voltearan a el

-nada muy profundo, ignórenme, no es nada importante

-as estado muy callado Kuroko, por lo menos dinos en que piensas- insistió Kagami

-mmm… en que no estoy seguro si pedir otro batido de vainilla normal o uno grande-inventó

-jaja Kuroko idiota- se rió Kagami –si ni siquiera puedes acabar con el primero

-claro que puedo- retó el celeste

-pruébalo- lo volvió a retar el pelirrojo –me gustaría verlo

-hooooo- todos exclamaron entusiasmando –vamos Kuroko-kun- lo animaron

-lo hare- Kuroko se levantó y pidió dos malteadas grandes y regreso al lugar –puedo con estas y la que ya tengo

-quisiera verlo…

**Acabando la noche yendo a casa**

-Kagami-kun, cuidas a Kuroko, que llegué a casa vivo-gritó Riko

-como ordene-respondió Kagami

-me iré con el resto adiós- se despidieron todos dejando a Kagami con Kuroko solos

-debo admitir que no sabía que te ponías así con mucha azúcar- dijo Kagami sujetando del brazo a Kuroko para que no se callera

-¡cállate! KAGAMI-kun- respondió el celeste con tono de borracho –es de familia~…

-¿Dónde vives?

-no se~… pregúntale a Akashi-kun$$

-¿el que tiene que ver?

-tu dímelo ¿?

De pronto el móvil de Kuroko comenzó a sonar, este lo sacó y contesto

-Holas~~*, no me digas… no me digas, aja… no me digas… bueno hay te lo paso, Kagami-kun –le pasó el teléfono al más alto

-¿Quién es?

-no me dijo jaja

Kagami suspiró y contestó

-diga

-Kagami taiga- se hoyó la voz decir

-Akashi!

-¿Quién le dio azúcar a tetsuya?

-¿espera es Akashi-kun?-tetsu regresó en si y tomó el teléfono poniéndolo en altavoz

-Tetsuya, hace tiempo

-¿sí?- la voz del celeste aun se oía un poco dormida pero más consiente que antes

-mañana voy a tu escuela, necesito hacer un trato contigo, mas te vale que estés consiente, mas tarde hablaré con tu equipo sobre tus cuidados

-no soy un niño!

-hasta mañana, Kagami taiga, tetsuya…- colgó el teléfono

-Si Akashi-kun viene… no creo que sea solo para saludar Kagami-kun…- dijo Kuroko –creo que las cosas van a cambiar un poco…

**Bueno ya casi va a empezar la historia, así este esto apenas comienza ujaja espero que les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios ok**

**Nos seguimos leyendo **

**byby**


	4. PERO QUE RAYOS!

**Bueno! Lo siento por la tardanza, pero eh estado ocupada -u- pero bueno, aquí esta espero que les guste!**

Al día siguiente, en el entrenamiento de todos los días, una limosina negra hizo presencia en el lugar, de ella, salió cierto pelirrojo con ojos bicolor.

El entrenamiento se pauso total mente, al entrar el ex capitán de la generación de los milagros por la puerta del gimnasio

- A-Akashi-kun… así que de verdad viniste…- saludo Kuroko un poco confundido

-¡por supuesto! Tetsuya, cuando digo que voy a hacer algo… lo hago- respondió con gran ego el recién llegado

-eto… si se puede saber, ¿a qué se debe su visita?- preguntó tímidamente koganei

-bueno-suspiró Akashi sacando una hoja de su bolsillo –primero esto…- caminó tranquilamente hasta Riko, la cual se encontraba viéndolos desde lejos en una parte de la cancha, le extendió la hoja y se volvió a donde se encontraba tetsuya ya rodeado por sus compañeros de equipo y Kagami –esa es una lista de las cosas que debe y no debe de hacer o comer tetsuya, quiero que lo mantengan al cien como cuando estaba en Teiko, de lo contrario… no me va a servir para nada y aparte les puede causar algunos problemas en el futuro, léanla cuidadosamente más tarde, ahora… - dirigió su mirada repentinamente al celeste

-¿sí?- dijo un poco más intranquilo Kuroko

-tetsuya… vendrás a Rakuzan conmigo el próximo lunes

-¿eh?... ¡¿eh?!- exclamó Kuroko sorprendido casi gritando, todos los demás también se sorprendieron, no tanto a la noticia, si no a la reacción del celeste la cual nunca habían visto tener

El joven celeste al darse cuenta de la reacción de los demás, recobro la compostura, tosió un par de veces para volver a su actitud seria y se acerco a su ex capitán

-ves lo que te digo tetsuya- suspiró un poco decepcionado el pelirrojo –ya estás perdiendo la actitud que tenias…

-Akashi-kun- hablo seriamente – ¿lo dices de verdad?

-¿alguna vez te eh mentido?

-no- se quedó un rato en silencio mirando al piso – ¿podemos hablar afuera?

-claro

-Kagami-kun- llamó la sombra a su luz –tu también ven

-¡eh! ¿Por qué yo?

-solo hazlo- respondió con una mirada asesina el celeste mientras salía del gimnasio

Los sempais y los compañeros se quedaron adentro, sin palabra alguna, mirando la puerta por donde se habían ido

-y…¿Qué crees que está pasando Hyuga?- dijo izuki para romper el silencio

-¡yo como voy a saber!- respondió tomando un balón del suelo y jugueteándolo en sus manos –solo sé que…

-¡ehk!- se oyó un grito ensordecedor desde afuera, lo que hizo que el capitán se le resbalara el balón de las manos

-¡##"%&/&/%%/!- se agrego otra voz misteriosa afuera

-¡¿qué?! Eso no es justo kurokochii~~- otra voz diferente se escuchó

-Podrían bajar el tono de voz, los otros siguen adentro y no estamos muy lejos que digamos-dijo Kuroko con su tono monótono de siempre

-¡Kuroko imbécil! Nada más me trajiste para esto

-no le grites a kuro-chin~~- se distinguió otra voz diferente de nuevo

-¿Qué rayos está pasando ahí afuera?- dijo Riko caminando hasta Hyuga

-una… ¿pelea? No, podría ser solo un malentendido…-respondió dudoso

-Kuroko ciertamente…- se oyó una voz más seria de nuevo, pero esta se iba alejando

-pero…~~-tambien se iba alejando

-tetsu, odio admitirlo pero…

-tetsuya ya esta…

-esperen! ¿Qué significa eso? Kuroko no…-todas las voces se iban alejando

-esta…- se oyó por ultimo la voz del celeste antes de que a fuera quedara en total silencio

Unos minutos después, Kagami y Kuroko entraron al gimnasio en total calma

-y… ¿Qué paso?- preguntaron los sempais

El más bajo suspiró y sonrió un poco

-no se preocupen, todo está bien

-¿y… si te vas a transferir?- preguntó Teppei asiendo con cierto tono de preocupación, todos se quedaron mirando a Kuroko en silencio

-yo…- permaneció un rato en silencio –no me iré a ningún lado- respondió tranquilo

Todos suspiraron aliviados, Riko sonó el silbato para continuar con la rutina, solo Kuroko y Kagami se quedaron parados en su lugar

-Kuroko…- dijo Kagami

-guarda silencio Kagami-kun… lo sé- comenzó a caminar para integrarse al grupo que empezaba a trotar alrededor de la cancha

Kagami se quedó un rato mirándolo un poco preocupado y después lo siguió

**BUENO ESO ES TODO, EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO SE EXPLICARÁ QUE PASO HAYA AFUERA XD  
**

**DEJEN SUS, QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE O.O, LO QUE QUIERAN XD BUENO NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO BYBY**


	5. lo que paso

#flash back#

Una vez que salieron del gimnasio…

-¿Qué querías decir tetsuya?- dijo el peli rojo apenas cerraron la puerta del gimnasio

-¿tengo que decirlo aquí? No estamos ni a un metro lejos del gimnasio- rezongó tetsuya perdiendo un poco su estado serio

-….- el ex capitán no respondió

-está bien…- suspiró tetsuya - ¿Por qué esto tan de repente?

-no es de repente, lo tengo planeado desde que desapareciste en medio de nuestra última charla en Teiko… no te puedes reusar, ya está decidido

-Akashi- habló Kagami – no puedes llegar a otra escuela y ordenarle a tu ex compañero algo si ya no mandas sobre el

-oh, claro que puedo Kagami taiga… soy el emperador y todos me deben de obedecer- respondió Seijuurou caminando unos pasos y sacando unas tijeras rojas de su bolsillo

-Akashi-kun- habló Kuroko antes de que el nombrado decidiera utilizar las tijeras- puedes llegar a mandarme si quieres… pero a Kagami-kun ni se te ocurra involucrarlo- el celeste miró al de ojos dispares por primera vez molesto

Akashi retrocedió sonriendo

-bueno… no esperaba que tomaras mi oferta-orden a la primera, por eso vengo preparado, suerte que trajiste a tu amigote- dijo enviado un mensaje

En unos segundos hicieron acto de presencia sus otros cuatro compañeros

-tetsu, bakagami ¿Cómo están?-saludó aomine

-kuro-chin~ ¿a qué se debe que aka-chin nos convocara a estas horas en este lugar? ¿té mentises en problemas~? –dijo una cabellera morada

-Murasakibarachii! Obviamente kurokochii no ah hecho nada malo- llegó el rubio

-Kuroko, tu horóscopo decía que te meterías en problemas, pero nunca pensé que de verdad lo arias-dijo midorima

-Akashi-kun… ¿a qué se debe esto?- preguntó preocupado el celeste retrocediendo un paso, ya que chocó contra la puerta

-tetsu! ¿Por qué tan nervioso? Akashi… ¿Qué le has dicho?

-¡ek!- chilló kise –akashichii ¿Qué paso?

-no les incumbe ahomine! Kise!- dijo Kagami al notar los nervios de sus sombra

-##/%&&/ no te estoy hablando a ti, Akashi responde- gritó daiki

-le estoy diciendo a tetsuya que se transferirá a mi escuela una semana la próxima semana… - contesto con su común tono de superioridad

-¡¿Qué?! Eso no es justo Kurokochii, también quiero que estés en mi escuela, aunque no lo creas todavía no cambio de opinión con respecto a nuestra última charla en Teiko~- exclamó ryouta asiendo un puchero pero diciéndolo muy seriamente

-Tetsuya

-Kuroko

-tetsu

-kuro-chin~

-kurokochii

Se quejaron los cinco prodigios acercándose a él celeste, el cual se oculto detrás de Kagami, lo que causo que de inmediato todas las miradas se centraran en este, molestas

-por favor podrían bajar la voz, los otros están adentro y no estamos muy lejos que digamos- habló desde atrás Kuroko, refiriéndose a que de verdad solo estaban a un paso de la puerta –"Kagami-kun ayúdame"- murmuró solo para Kagami por ultimo

-Kuroko…-murmuró confundido el tigre –tu…

-necesito que los distraigas mientras se me ocurre una manera para tranquilizarlos y pensar en algo- lo interrumpió

-¡eh! ¡¿Kuroko imbécil nada más me trajiste para eso!?- gritó taiga

-¿para que otra cosa me servirías Kagami-kun?- dijo Kuroko haciendo un puchero –si te quieres enfrentar a ellos a las malas ahí tú

-no le grites a kuro-chin~- dijo murasakibara acercándose a Kagami –por lo menos no en mi presencia- terminó con cierto enfado mientras se hacía a un lado, jalaba a Kuroko fuera de su "súper escondite" detrás de Kagami y lo cargaba en sus brazos para llevarlo cerca de ellos (la generación de los milagros)

-murasakibara-kun por favor bájame- se quejó Kuroko intentando bajarse –Kagami-kun ayuda- extendió sus manos hacia el nombrado con un toque de esperanza que este pudiera hacer algo, ya que al parecer el objetivo de murasakibara era alejar al celeste del Kagami para evitar que se ayudaran

Pero cuando Kagami iba a hacer algo, murasakibara apresuró el paso y bajo tetsu una vez que estuvo junto con el resto de sus ex compañeros

-Kuroko ciertamente tengo que admitir que pienso algo parecido a kise- habló midorima tomando el hombro del más bajo y caminando un poco más lejos del gimnasio –me gustaría también que le dieras una oportunidad a shutoku

-midorima-kun…-el más bajo miró al peli verde

-yo pienso lo mismo – se acercó ryouta

-kise-kun… yo… no sé, me gusta mucho seirin…

- pero…-habló murasakibara – te respetamos mucho, y ese día solo te alejaste como si nada~ eso está mal kuro-chin~~ en vez de permanecer ahí hasta haber resuelto el asunto te fuiste~~

-tetsu, odio admitirlo pero murasakibara tiene razón- dijo aomine acercándose –no es justo que solo dieras la espalda en el asunto sin darnos ninguna oportunidad

-tetsuya ya está todo dicho- Akashi se colocó enfrente del celeste y lo miró a los ojos con calma –todos nos sentimos así

-chicos…- el celeste bajo la mirada –yo... creo que...

-esperen! ¿Qué significa esto? Kuroko no te dejes llevar, no dejes que ellos tomen tus decisiones – interrumpió Kagami acercándose a ellos y tomando a Kuroko, separándolo de sus ex compañeros, colocándose detrás de él -también tienes derecho a decidir cómo te sientes ante esto, no te dejes llevar por palabras, toma tu decisión por tu razón

-gracias Kagami-kun… pero me temo que tienen razón… no fue justo de mi parte y solo escapé…

-tu toma tu decisión Kuroko- dijo Kagami –lo que tu creas mejor yo te apoyaré

-gracias… me eh decidido –miró a sus ex compañeros –está bien, iré a sus escuelas por una semana

-Kagami taiga- habló Akashi –nos permites a Kuroko unos minutos para hablar a solas,

Kagami asintió y se alejó lo mas que pudo

-tetsuya, una vez que pasen las 5 semanas…- hablo el pelirrojo- quiero que tomes una decisión de en qué escuela te vas a quedar… tal vez tu mentalidad cambie cuando esto pase y me gustaría que nos dieras la oportunidad de saber que tendremos una oportunidad para que estés en nuestra escuela

-está bien-asintió el celeste dándose la vuelta y caminar hacia Kagami, el cual lo estaba esperando en la entrada del gimnasio

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó el tigre curioso

-no tan mal, me podrías hacer el favor de no decirles nada a los sempais ni a los compañeros, no quiero tener más problemas hoy

-te apoyo

-gracias… Kagami-kun…- Kuroko sonrió y abrió las puertas de gimnasio sabiendo que sus queridos compañeros estuvieron esperando por ellos…

Mientras tanto…

-ne. Akashi… -dijo aomine serio -¿seguro que esto es lo mejor paras tetsu? No me gustaría orillarlo a hacer algo que no quiere

-¿Cuándo me e equivocado daiki?- rió Akashi marchándose del lugar


	6. Bienvenido Tetsuya

**perdon por el retraso, mi mente esta seca, gracias por sus comentarios xD no tenia ganas de escribir y grasisas a ellos me dije "haber floja cuando te pones a trabajar" y eso hize xD espero que les guste**

La mañana comenzó lenta… ya había pasado una semana desde eso… lo que significaba que ese mismo día, dentro de unas dos horas le calculaba tetsuya, iba a llegar el pelirrojo por el cómo había dicho, ya todo estaba hecho, el traslado se realizo exitosamente, o más bien, el ex (o a ahora) capitán lo había hecho todo… el ya estaba listo si se puede decir así, ya que en primer lugar…

"La lista de razones por las cuales tetsuya no puede estar total mente preparado psicológicamente ni materialmente para transferirse de escuela (principal mente la de Akashi-kun)

1°no tenía el uniforme de esa escuela

2°ni si quiera sabia donde era

3°estaba en lejos eso si sabia y tendría que quedarse en casa de su capitán por esa semana

4°ninguno de sus compañeros de seirin iba a saber donde estaba (a excepción de Kagami-kun)

5°Akashi le dijo que no era necesario traer mucho equipaje, el tenia todo "preparado" (por lo cual tetsuya solo tenía lo "esencial")

6°… pues… ERA AKASHI-KUN DEL QUE SE HABLA!

Kuroko arrugó y tiró la hoja de papel en la que estaba escribiendo la lista

Tenía el uniforme de seirin puesto, ya que era lo único que se le ocurría ponerse, se sentó en un sofá que se encontraba en el centro de su pequeña casa, sus padres no estaban por lo tanto que se encontraba solo.

Un televisor se encontraba enfrente de los sillones, tetsuya tomó el control y encendió el aparato para matar el tiempo mientras que esperaba a que el pelirrojo llegara.

No tardó mucho en hacerlo, alguien tocaba a la puerta, Kuroko se paró, apago la tele y fue a abrir

-Akashi-kun, llegas temprano…-saludo sin tanta sorpresa –como unas dos horas…

- sabia que te ibas a preparar temprano, siempre es así cuando estas nervioso

-¿yo nervioso? Como crees… tal vez un poco

-vámonos ya ¿si?

-claro, solo voy por mis cosas

-tetsuya, te dije solo lo esencial…- suspiró Akashi

-solo traigo lo esencial-realizó un puchero el celeste

-deja las cinco maletas y llévate solo la café- se rió un poco

-pero todo es importante

-no creo llevar un montón de pelotas de basket sea prácticamente lo "esencial"

-está bien, solo llevare mi ropa- suspiró tetsuya saliendo de la casa seguido por el pelirrojo

Dejo sus cosas en la limosina negra de Akashi y se regresó a cerrar la casa, su capitán lo esperaba adentro del vehículo y justo cuando ya se iba a subir se topo con el que menos esperaba esa mañana

-¡Kuroko espera un momento!- llegó Kagami corriendo con algo en la mano

-¡Kagami-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?-exclamó Kuroko

-te traje esto- le extendió un batido de vainilla – no vas a estar aquí por un tiempo y se que te gustan mucho estas, así que toma

Kuroko tomó el embase con cuidado y sonrió

- muchas gracias Kagami…

-y esto…- te dio una cajita blanca adornada con un listón azul celeste - para que nos mantengas a tu lado… seirin

-gracias otra vez, me tengo que ir, nos vemos Kagami-kun

Kuroko subió con Akashi y la limosina arranco, tetsuya… ya sentado abrió la cajita, en su interior, se encontraba una muñequera color negra con rayas rojas, y con unas letras blancas cosidas que decían "tu equipo" Kuroko abrazo el regalo con alegría, se puso la muñequera y guardo la cajita en la maleta

Akashi lo volteo a ver, vio como Kuroko miraba con cariño aquel regalo

-"pronto eso cambiara… tetsuya"- pensó el pelirrojo –"hoy conocerás a tu nuevo equipo"….

En el camino Akashi le paso una caja a Kuroko

-¿Qué es esto?

-lo siento, no te di el uniforme antes y te tendrás que cambiar aquí, es tu uniforme

-gracias…

Después de un tiempo, llegaron a la escuela, Seijuurou bajo de la limosina seguido por tetsuya, que ya portaba el uniforme

-te queda bien- lo elogió el pelirrojo

-me siento raro…

-no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a que te adaptes, bienvenido a Rakuzan Tetsuya

**bueno eso es todo! w se que es corto, pero como les digo no se me ocurre nada,ahi si tienen una idea me avisan, ok? dejen sus comentarios, quejas, amenazas de muerte O.O o lo que sea,muchas gracias por leer~**

**POSDATA: mas tarde voy a hacer un mini capitulo de que paso en la semana que kuroko estuvo en seirin despues de la comversacion con sus excompañeros, sobre la lista x3 jiji, bueno.. ¡a trabajar!**

**nos seguimos leyendo byby**


End file.
